Communication devices utilize subscription agreements with service providers that control or otherwise dictate aspects of communication services that the devices can provide. Subscription agreements can change over time as technology changes and business strategies evolve. Some communication devices remain in service for long periods of time over which there may be updates to the subscription agreements.